


52 Pickup

by leviathanchronicles



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, this is just really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanchronicles/pseuds/leviathanchronicles
Summary: Wherein Paul, Nick, and Josh try to study for finals and end up taking an extended break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man I just ... love these three ... Anyways! If I have to study (and fail miserably), so do they. This fic was a nice little break, though, I hope y'all like it!

The three have piled onto Josh’s tiny twin bed, much to his initial chagrin. He’s sitting beside Nick, who has wrapped his arm pretty tightly around his waist, and Paul is laying across both of their laps – Josh couldn’t move without knocking all three of them over, even if he wanted to.

They’re meant to be studying for finals. In their defense, they did that at the beginning; in fact, they got a few pages into a book, which is right impressive for the three of them. 

Then Josh and Paul got into an argument over one of the dates listed in the textbook (Paul argued that the date had to be correct, whereas Josh was inclined to lean on the side of the underdog -- that is, a random online article). Following this debate, Nick all but demanded a break, and then the break maybe lasted a little longer than a break is supposed to. A little longer being the better part of two hours. 

All three of them are well aware that they need to get to work: Josh is absentmindedly flipping through flashcards, Nick is watching over his shoulder, and Paul is muttering to himself about the debate Josh had just gotten over. All three of them are also well aware that they’re learning absolutely nothing.

“Ugh!” In a fit of irritation, Josh tosses his flashcards off the side of the bed. They scatter across the room, slipping under dressers and desks. Josh groans again, much more loudly, as he realizes how annoying it’ll be to pick them all up. More or less trapped, he can't do anything more to release his irritation than cross his arms; even this small move forces Nick to scoot over and pushes Paul to the edge of his makeshift seat.

Paul takes note of the mess and of his disruption at the same time and tries to give Josh a firm kick in the leg, only managing to nearly fall off of the bed in the process. Nick takes a much more positive stance, offering a weak fist bump and chuckling as he mumbles “Are we playing 52 pickup?” Josh doesn’t grant either of them a response, knowing he's more than likely to just insult them if he does; he isn't angry at them, not technically, but they're nearby and he's tired. In an effort to calm himself down, he focuses on the nearest flashcard as if attempting to teleport it towards him; his jaw tightens as he does, and his teeth grind against each other.

The tension radiates from Josh in a nearly palpable manner, even as he tries to calm himself down. After all, he may be aware that he's just annoyed at the thought of studying for another second, but that doesn't mean he can just move on from it entirely. Paul realizes this, and his previous irritation with Josh declines. He sits up just enough to reach up and rub Josh’s face in what is perhaps the most awkward show of affection he could manage. Despite its strangeness, it serves its purpose: Josh’s mouth twitches, then he relaxes a nearly infinitesimal amount. Anyone watching wouldn’t notice it, but Paul feels the slight loosening of the muscle and grins.

He lays down again, his hand hovering on Josh’s face before sliding down and searching for Nick’s hand. Nick takes Paul’s hand then yawns, moving to rest his chin on Josh’s shoulder. Completing the trifecta, Josh leans into him, his prior tightness all but forgotten; they had a tendency to do that to him.

“We could just nap.” Paul points out, stretching as best as he can while using two other people as a mattress; he’d been more awake than the other two, but watching them practically fall asleep got to him. Nick hums happily, already halfway there. Josh is still riding on the prior studying debacle, but even he can only offer a raised brow before a yawn interrupts any possible rebuttal. 

Besides, if he's being honest, he definitely wants to sleep just as much as the other two do.

Paul smiles, rolling over to reach peak comfortable position; it doesn't work very well, but after thirty seconds of shifting around, the other two started to get annoyed. He settles for his vague feeling of discomfort; it's rare that all three of them are able to be perfectly content, anyways. 

"It's your own fault for laying on us." Josh mutters, squinting at Paul. Paul rolls his eyes and digs his elbow into Josh's thigh; to his credit, Josh doesn't react, too tired to do anything about it. The only blankets around them are beneath the trio or laying across the room, but none of them are extremely upset about it. All the blankets would do is make everything more difficult as they argued over who, exactly, was a blanket hog (Nick) and who, exactly, tended to kick the others every time they shifted their weight (Paul).

The three eventually settle down and fall silent; Nick is easily the closest to falling asleep, but Paul and Josh are just as close. Josh, for all his complaining, has softened against Nick's shoulder, and he's tracing Paul's arm rhythmically. Paul sighs contentedly, looking up at his boyfriends with pure affection in his eyes. "Hey, guys."

They don't say anything, but Josh taps Paul's arm in acknowledgement, and Nick nods slowly and softly. Paul pauses to yawn, leaning his cheek against Nick's thigh and smiling. "You guys feel like home." 

Josh ends up fully smiling, the tips of his ears turning red, and Nick chuckles, his grip on Paul's hand tightening. They don't need to voice their agreement; it comes out of the two of them in spades. 

They end up sleeping for the rest of the night. The next morning, they peel themselves apart and stare at the cards still littered all over the ground. 

As irritated as they want to be, the three of them only shake their heads before cleaning it up.


End file.
